


While It Lasts

by centrumLumina (centreoftheselights)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fourth Wall, Gen, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centrumLumina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Dave discuss the realities of their situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While It Lasts

tentacleTherapist began pestering  turntechGodhead

tt: Dave.  
tt: Has is occurred to you how fantastically improbable all of this is?   
tg: you are going to have to be more specific  
tg: i mean  
tg: improbable is pretty much everything in this fucking game  
tg: like the universe took one look at probability  
tg: and thought  
tg: i dont want any of that shit  
tg: and just fucking hurled it out of a window  
tg: as far as it would go  
tg: so hard it went into orbit  
tg: but the universe just couldnt take that  
tg: not far enough bro  
tg: so it sent this game out like some crazy rocket  
tg: boosting probability right into deep space  
tg: floating among the galaxies and shit  
tg: but the universe is still throwing some hissy fit  
tg: because that still wasnt fucking far enough   
tt: I'll take that as a yes.  
tt: I'm trying to be serious here, Dave.   
tg: what  
tg: holy shit  
tg: someone hold the front page  
tg: lalonde is being serious   
tt: Something very strange is going on.   
tg: lalonde im only going to say this once more  
tg: everything is strange  
tg: this isnt news to anyone  
tg: normality is something which went away a while ago  
tg: got in a taxi headed the fuck elsewhere  
tg: you probably werent that familiar with it anyway  
tg: didnt even wave it goodbye  
tg: but its long gone now  
tg: too late  
tg: you should have got to know it when you had the chance   
tt: Dearest brother.  
tt: Shut up and listen.   
tg: whoa  
tg: dont call me that   
tt: Dearest?   
tg: no  
tg: i dont give a fuck about your passive aggressive bullshit   
tt: Then what?   
tg: look  
tg: lalonde  
tg: you might be tolerable and all  
tg: but i am not  
tg: repeat not  
tg: your brother   
tt: Hasn't John told you?   
tg: egbert spun some crazy story alright  
tg: about slime or whatever  
tg: but its bullshit   
tt: It sounded fairly convincing to me.   
tg: if there is one thing i am certain of  
tg: it is that egbert  
tg: john  
tg: fucking  
tg: egbert  
tg: played absolutely no role in my conception   
tt: Really?   
tg: dont even start with the psychoanalysis bullshit again   
tt: I wasn't going to.   
tg: yeah right lalonde  
tg: like youre going to pass up a comment like that  
tg: you once spent half an hour telling me about the freudian implications of my favourite breakfast cereal  
tg: there is no fucking way youre going to pass up a comment like that  
tg: just get it the fuck over with  
tg: say it already lalonde  
tg: what stupid phallic metaphor did i invoke this time  
tg: apart from the obvious one  
tg: but that wasnt even a metaphor  
tg: so its clearly way too obvious for you  
tg: come on youre killing me here  
tg: fucking answer me lalonde  
tg: rose   
tt: I actually wasn't going to start psychoanalysing you.  
tt: Although your reaction is fascinating.  
tt: I merely paused to make a note of it for some future discussion.   
tg: fuck  
tg: not the future discussion  
tg: i dont give a fuck about that  
tg: but if youre passing up a chance to tell me how much i secretly love dicks  
tg: then either youve thought of something more annoying to do  
tg: if thats even physically possible  
tg: or  
tg: fuck  
tg: you really are being serious  
tg: arent you  
tg: fuck  
tg: rose  
tg: fuck it  
tg: what happened  
tg: noones dead  
tg: right  
tg: fuck   
tt: To the best of my knowledge, John and Jade are physically fine.  
tt: As am I, obviously.  
tt: My issue lies with our metaphysical wellbeing.   
tg: fuck it lalonde  
tg: you could have just fucking said that  
tg: i almost flipped my shit right there  
tg: were talking olympic standard  
tg: like some preteen girl in a skimpy leotard  
tg: audience falls silent  
tg: some shitty soundtrack playing  
tg: fucking tchaikovsky or something  
tg: jumping right up in the air  
tg: pulls some crazy upside down spinning top moves  
tg: sticks the landing  
tg: everyone completely silent for a second just in total awe  
tg: then the crowd going wild  
tg: straight tens from the judges  
tg: slow motion replays all over the place  
tg: just so the poor schlucks at home can even see what just happened  
tg: some crazy gravity defying matrix shit  
tg: kid going up on the podium to collect her gold  
tg: and her crazy psychobitch mother crying with happiness  
tg: cos all those years of bullying her kid into practising at five am  
tg: have finally been fucking rewarded  
tg: i mean  
tg: you scared the shit out of me talking like that  
tg: and youre having some fucking existential crisis  
tg: fuck lalonde  
tg: we have a couple of universes were meant to be fucking saving  
tg: now is not the time to discuss fucking sartre   
tt: As loaded as that metaphor was, I refuse to psychoanalyse it now.  
tt: You are not going to be able to distract me from this.  
tt: It's important.   
tg: look  
tg: im not saying there isnt a time and a place for philosophical discussions  
tg: im just saying that the place is in some pretentious cafe in paris  
tg: and we are not in that place  
tg: because  
tg: i dont know if you realise this  
tg: but paris is a thing which stopped happening  
tg: and unless we get our fucking act together  
tg: and fix this messed up game  
tg: pretentious cafes arent a thing which is going to happen  
tg: ever again  
tg: although if we get any say in this building a universe shit  
tg: that might be true anyway  
tg: because lalonde  
tg: there is also a person to have philosophical discussions with  
tg: and that person is not me  
tg: try egbert or harley  
tg: or even one of the fucking trolls  
tg: but this isnt happening with me  
tg: i have actual things to do  
tg: time loops to set up  
tg: and discussion to have  
tg: which dont include fucking stupid questions like  
tg: why are we here   
tt: Why are we here?   
tg: fuck you lalonde   
tt: No.  
tt: I mean, we both have better things to do.  
tt: So why are we having this conversation at all?   
tg: oh  
tg: i dont fucking know  
tg: you pestered me   
tt: You answered.   
tg: yeah well  
tg: i thought it might be something actually important  
tg: my mistake   
tt: I'm making a serious point.  
tt: Everything about this game is completely unbelievable.  
tt: By which I literally mean that no-one would believe us.   
tg: we went over this already  
tg: yes this game is fucking stupid  
tg: everything about today is fucking stupid  
tg: and none of it would make any sense to us at all  
tg: except apparently we were always meant to play it  
tg: so we got some kind of special mental preparedness  
tg: that stops us just going insane with how fucking stupid our lives are  
tg: but if we live through this  
tg: were still going to sound completely fucking insane  
tg: to absolutely everyone  
tg: is there a point to this lalonde  
tg: or are you just trying to remind me how fucked up this is   
tt: So where did the game come from?  
tt: Who invented it?  
tt: Not the version in our universe.  
tt: But where, in all the universes, did it originate?   
tg: fuck  
tg: i dont know  
tg: it was probably a stable time loop  
tg: everything else is in this fucking game  
tg: everythings just a loop within a loop within a fucking loop  
tg: some crazy fractal shit  
tg: probably all just some poster in some nerds college dorm  
tg: biggest fucking poster in the multiverse  
tg: and all his nerd friends just ignore it  
tg: cos its such a cliche  
tg: so last existence  
tg: when theyve all moved on to bigger things  
tg: and hes not even trying to be ironic about that shit   
tt: Actually, you appear to have inadvertently stumbled upon my point.   
tg: what   
tt: What exists outside of the universes created by the game?  
tt: What prompted the beginnings of its time loop?   
tg: lalonde  
tg: dont even pretend like you understand the time shit in this game  
tg: you dont need to begin a fucking time loop  
tg: you dont even have to keep it going  
tg: if you have a death wish  
tg: its just the only timeline that isnt doomed  
tg: all the others get totally wiped out  
tg: so it looks like it was the only one  
tg: but  
tg: you can ignore it  
tg: you just wouldnt like the consequences   
tt: Mustn't there be more to it than that?  
tt: For instance, what decides between two different possible stable loops?   
tg: i dont know  
tg: crazy stuff  
tg: just  
tg: what happens   
tt: So there is a choice?   
tg: mostly its just accident  
tg: but i guess yeah  
tg: a couple of times theres a choice  
tg: and you have to try and pick the right one  
tg: but  
tg: fuck it  
tg: whats your point   
tt: It is far easier to imagine a multiverse without the game than one containing it.  
tt: Both are stable timelines.  
tt: What brought the game into existence?  
tt: There must have been some kind of external driving force.  
tt: A creator, if you will.   
tg: lalonde  
tg: now is sure as hell not the time to find religion  
tg: biblical shit is pretty useless right now  
tg: i mean  
tg: unless im remembering wrong  
tg: completely forgot the commandments  
tg: thou shalt kill imps and collect grist  
tg: thou shalt ascend the echeladder  
tg: thou shalt obey thy fucking annoying trolls whenever they manage not to be total dickheads  
tg: because it turns out they might have some fucking idea what is going on  
tg: and even if it means putting up with lame insults and irrelevant bullshit half of the time  
tg: thou shalt need every fucking clue you can get   
tt: As entertaining as that idea is, I had not really considered the creator in religious terms.  
tt: If I were to tell you I had recently been told about several children becoming trapped in a dangerous video game world, what would you tell me?   
tg: fuck  
tg: when you put it like that  
tg: it sounds like some shitty movie  
tg: egbert would lap that right up  
tg: all some giant fucking metaphor for adolescence  
tg: or loss of innocence or some shit like that  
tg: four children overcome adversity against all the odds  
tg: and enter a new universe of their own creating  
tg: fuck  
tg: but lalonde  
tg: this is fucking real   
tt: Is it?   
tg: yes  
tg: okay i know the whole philosophical butterfly dreaming matrix spiel  
tg: but everyone knows thats bullshit  
tg: were whats real and everything else is  
tg: okay sometimes fun to think about  
tg: if youre a crazy pseudo intellectual with nothing better to do  
tg: but pretty much irrelevant   
tt: How do you know?   
tg: look  
tg: let me talk you through this  
tg: like we just watched the matrix the first time  
tg: and everyones kind of freaking out  
tg: and then one person sees how stupid it is  
tg: and explains  
tg: and it seems like the smartest fucking thing anyone ever said  
tg: just like it did the first billion times someone ended this argument  
tg: if were living in some kind of fantasy world  
tg: and we have no way of telling  
tg: then it doesnt matter  
tg: because it feels real  
tg: and we cant stop it  
tg: so we might as well enjoy it while it lasts  
tg: and maybe if something bad happens well wake up somewhere else  
tg: and realise this was all some fucking dream  
tg: which  
tg: in our current situation  
tg: is probably the best possible outcome  
tg: for everyone involved  
tg: but maybe we wont  
tg: in which case dying is a really terrible idea  
tg: so unless you have a sure way of telling  
tg: which you never do in these hypothetical situations  
tg: you might as well just pretend like this is real life  
tg: which it probably is   
tt: That argument is reasonably logically sound when applied to the Matrix.  
tt: In that hypothetical situation, the creator is utterly passive, and unwilling to respond to feedback.   
tg: fuck  
tg: dont even go there lalonde  
tg: you think were in a fucking movie  
tg: and your solution is to talk to the fucking director  
tg: do you even know how ridiculous that sounds   
tt: I was thinking of attempting to contact the writer.  
tt: I have reason to believe there may be some response.   
tg: fuck  
tg: if there is a writer  
tg: this movie is fucking terrible  
tg: some postmodernist shit right here  
tg: just by talking about this  
tg: were completely violating the fourth wall  
tg: in a public area  
tg: we should be locked up  
tg: for crimes against fiction  
tg: but they couldnt pin a conviction on us  
tg: not guilty due to insanity  
tg: some crazy fucking writer made us do it  
tg: actually  
tg: fuck  
tg: this is all fucking insane  
tg: what kind of crazy person came up with something like this  
tg: this is so fucked up  
tg: they invented some stupid premise which doesnt even make sense to their own characters  
tg: who theyve been killing off left right and centre  
tg: not to mention a bunch of random trolls from some crazy other culture that doesnt make sense  
tg: shit lalonde  
tg: i wish i thought someone was making this shit up   
tt: Isn't that a rather anthropocentric viewpoint?  
tt: Perhaps we are merely minor supporting characters in the story of the trolls.   
tg: fuck no  
tg: dave strider is no minor character  
tg: im the fucking hero  
tg: or at least the heros cooler friend  
tg: actually  
tg: fuck it  
tg: egbert is the hero  
tg: isnt he   
tt: Why not me or Jade?   
tg: lalonde  
tg: like hundreds of imps have died already  
tg: and unless you want to tell me something  
tg: the most lip action any of us have got  
tg: has been post mortem  
tg: this is not a chick flick  
tg: and i know that girls can be main characters without it being a romance  
tg: but  
tg: they arent   
tt: I have to admit, John does seem to be the likely candidate.   
tg: too true  
tg: egbert is hero material  
tg: im the far cooler sidekick  
tg: if were falling for the slime baby shit  
tg: jade is his kid sister  
tg: which makes you  
tg: the love interest   
tt: The media in which we are immersed is not necessarily visual.  
tt: In fact, it would be favourable to our cause if this world was literary.   
tg: yeah right  
tg: book snob  
tg: but youre just saying that because  
tg: you dont want to have to kiss egbert  
tg: hey i dont blame you  
tg: but you know its coming  
tg: before two hours are through  
tg: youll be locking lips with him  
tg: sucking his face so hard that  
tg: you know what  
tg: i dont even want to think about it   
tt: I have reasons to support my hypothesis.   
tg: how could you possibly tell  
tg: its a made up world  
tg: what did you look down and see a page number   
tt: I am in possession of several pieces of evidence.  
tt: But primarily my suspicions were raised by our extensive use of Pesterchum.  
tt: And in particular the trolls' typing quirks.   
tg: what  
tg: typing like a dick is something only people in novels do  
tg: i know thats not true   
tt: However, the effect would be entirely lost on a movie audience.  
tt: In fact, a movie featuring such large amounts of instant messaging and such little personal interaction would be unwieldy and unlikely to succeed.  
tt: Possible, perhaps, in a more avant garde work, but definitely unusual.  
tt: Whereas in a more textual medium, the device would aid the readers' memory of the large cast of characters we seem to be surrounded by.   
tg: okay  
tg: so why is that a good thing   
tt: We need to access the instant of our creation.   
tg: wait  
tg: i know this  
tg: if were being written by someone  
tg: its non linear timelines  
tg: people in the future can be reading it whenever  
tg: but we need to talk to the author when theyre writing  
tg: but they are always writing what is happening now at some point in that timeline  
tg: so they can always hear us  
tg: wait  
tg: isnt that true of everything  
tg: why not movies   
tt: The creation of movie scenes is not instantaneous.  
tt: It is a collaborative process between writer, director and actors.  
tt: To gain some influence over our own fates would require some kind of co-ordinated agreement between them all.  
tt: However, each sentence in a book can be traced back to a single moment of creation in a single mind, and is thus far more easily swayed.  
tt: This will be to our advantage.   
tg: wait  
tg: lets think about this  
tg: so were in a book  
tg: yeah actually you know what it would be a book  
tg: because no-one would go see this movie  
tg: its too fucking confusing  
tg: everyone would be scratching their heads on the way out of the cinema  
tg: wondering what was up with all the frogs and shit  
tg: yeah no  
tg: noone would make such a terrible movie  
tg: this is some dickheads book  
tg: and its never going to get published for real  
tg: because noone would ever read this shit   
tt: Apparently, a dickhead with low self esteem.   
tg: oh  
tg: fuck yeah  
tg: even your own characters hate you loser  
tg: but hey  
tg: well done for coming up with someone cooler than you are  
tg: inventing us was pretty awesome  
tg: fairs fair  
tg: just get us the fuck out of this mess in one piece and well call it even  
tg: wait  
tg: lalonde  
tg: how the fuck do we know if this is for real  
tg: i mean  
tg: what happens now   
tt: Theoretically, anything could happen. If the creator wished to, they could turn either of us into a mouthpiece for their own thoughts.  
tt: Arguably, we already are.   
tg: wait  
tg: so everything i do is because this guy wrote it  
tg: wait  
tg: wait  
tg: what  
tg: that doesnt even  
tg: what   
tt: Haven't you ever felt the impulse to do something without knowing quite why?   
tg: ...  
tg: well  
tg: maaa fucking maaa   
tt: I beg your pardon?   
tg: never mind  
tg: i just  
tg: bleating  
tg: ironically  
tg: never mind   
tt: Your further abuse of irony to shelter your own insecurities will never cease to amaze me.   
tg: so  
tg: author  
tg: could you just  
tg: get us out of this mess   
tt: Unfortunately, I suspect that such a direct approach is triply bound to failure.  
tt: Firstly because the author is likely to already have a planned ending, which may or may not be in our favour.   
tg: dude  
tg: i really hope we win  
tg: or i am going to fuck with your subconscious  
tg: i fucking swear it   
tt: Threats are unlikely to be constructive either, thanks to the second reason.  
tt: Viewing us as fictional constructs, the author is likely to dismiss our requests.   
tg: but  
tg: we worked it out  
tg: we are fucking talking to him  
tg: how could he just ignore us   
tt: As far as he or she is concerned, we are probably engaging in a cheap and fanciful postmodernist discussion loosely intended to challenge the reader's sense of reality without necessarily raising any new philosophical points.   
tg: fuck  
tg: this guy is really screwed up   
tt: However, the third reason, while the most speculative of the trio, is also by far the most important.  
tt: I suspect our current author has very little influence over our wider situation.   
tg: what  
tg: lalonde  
tg: this is making my head hurt  
tg: can i go back to stable time loops and non linear timelines and slime babies  
tg: because that shit i can deal with  
tg: we dont get on great  
tg: but at least were speaking the same fucking language  
tg: what the fuck do you mean lalonde   
tt: Well, the clues seemed obvious to me.  
tt: This conversation has been a particularly long one to include, considering that neither of us are the main character and almost nothing we have said is plot relevant.  
tt: I believe the first real flaw I noticed was with Pesterchum itself.   
tg: what does some computer glitch have to do with anything   
tt: Pesterchum displays abbreviated chat handles at the beginning of each line.  
tt: For instance:  
tt: tt:  
tt: However, today I noticed a slight flaw.  
tt: Normally, these abbreviations are capitalised.   
TG: what  
TG: fuck  
TG: they just changed  
TG: what the fuck lalonde  
TG: what are you getting at   
TT: Dave, what were you doing when I pestered you?   
TG: what  
TG: something lalonde  
TG: saving the world or whatever  
TG: you know  
TG: the usual   
TT: Try to remember.   
TG: something important i guess  
TG: i said that earlier  
TG: i guess some stuff was happening  
TG: like maybe i should get back to it  
TG: but  
TG: wait   
TT: Dave, can you tell me where you are right now?   
TG: ...  
TG: fuck   
TT: Don't panic.   
TG: fuck lalonde  
TG: rose you cant just say things like that  
TG: how am i not meant to panic  
TG: fuck  
TG: i dont know where i fucking am  
TG: i cant fucking see anything  
TG: what the fuck  
TG: tell me what the fuck is going on rose   
TT: Our author has neglected to specify a setting.  
TT: Hopefully, they will soon rectify that mistake as well.   
TG: what  
TG: i dont know what youre talking about  
TG: im on lohac  
TG: where else would i be right now   
TT: And I find that I have always been on LOLAR.  
TT: How comforting.  
TT: But the fact remains, Dave, that we cannot pinpoint ourselves on our own timelines.  
TT: In fact, the series of events leading to this moment is not internally consistent.  
TT: We have both made reference to events which have occurred since we last stood on these soils.   
TG: not to point out the obvious but  
TG: were stood here now   
TT: So it would appear.  
TT: But my suspicions have been confirmed.  
TT: Our author cannot save us from the game, because they did not create it any more than we did.  
TT: They did not even truly create us.  
TT: Dave. We're in a fanfiction.   
TG: ...  
TG: are you coming onto me lalonde  
TG: because i dont care if you say the author is demanding it  
TG: i am not going to play tonsil hockey with anyone  
TG: not you not harley not egbert  
TG: this is just not happening   
TT: There is more than one kind of fanfiction, Dave.   
TG: i dont care  
TG: it was bad enough being written by some postmodernist loser with a day job  
TG: but i am not being bossed around by some bored teenage girl who wants me to get my yaoi on   
TT: Actually, the tone of our conversation so far suggests a very different intent.  
TT: We appear to be exploring the metaphysical ramifications of realising our own fictitious natures.   
TG: great  
TG: shes a fucking poser  
TG: no  
TG: fuck  
TG: its worse than that  
TG: shes you lalonde   
TT: My key role in this conversation does imply some degree of similarity to our author, I suppose.   
TG: brilliant  
TG: im trapped in a philosophical wizard porno  
TG: so why the fuck cant this author get us out of it   
TT: Because we are in a derivative work.  
TT: Our original selves have a fate we cannot influence, one which may already have been decided.   
TG: well good for them  
TG: but thats them  
TG: somewhere else  
TG: were here  
TG: so why cant we get some help   
TT: The author is trapped by the vestiges of canon.  
TT: Our vague temporal and spatial locations suggest that they wish this conversation to be canon compliant but could not pinpoint a suitable moment within the original timeline.  
TT: They will likely be reluctant to further deviate from the accepted sequence of events.   
TG: listen  
TG: a fucking u  
TG: you hear me  
TG: its not that hard  
TG: fucking eleven year olds can do it  
TG: just make everything perfect and everyone alive again  
TG: screw logic  
TG: if you were any kind of logical youd be writing something original  
TG: fix everything  
TG: the end   
TT: That, of course, is another concern.   
TG: what now lalonde   
TT: Well, the question remains of what happens to us once the story is finished.  
TT: Without some kind of resolution, we will cease to exist.   
TG: wait  
TG: i thought you said there were more of us  
TG: oh  
TG: but theyre like alternate timeline us right  
TG: and were stuck in a doomed timeline  
TG: waiting for the fucking axe to drop   
TT: An apt metaphor.  
TT: Although arguably all of the timelines will eventually be doomed.  
TT: No story can last forever.   
TG: so were going to die   
TT: It would be more accurate to say we will cease to exist.   
TG: same fucking thing  
TG: less blood more existential angst  
TG: whatever  
TG: it sucks  
TG: i mean  
TG: this girl fucking created us  
TG: knowing full well that sooner or later  
TG: she is going to get bored of us  
TG: and then we just cease to fucking exist  
TG: and there is nothing we can do about it  
TG: what kind of sadist is she  
TG: she made us have this conversation  
TG: we could have been blissfully ignorant  
TG: just happily making out with each other or whatever  
TG: but instead she wanted to be clever  
TG: so now we know  
TG: were going to get destroyed  
TG: and there is no way we can stop it  
TG: it could happen any moment  
TG: we wont even get a warning  
TG: and she wont even help us out  
TG: let us actually achieve something while it lasts  
TG: thats fucking cruel   
TT: But it is a fact essential to our existence.  
TT: We, as we currently exist, must necessarily have had this conversation.  
TT: Any other would have led to, as you put it so succinctly, an alternate timeline.  
TT: By our very nature we must have a sense of our own impending doom.   
TG: great  
TG: so thats just the nature of the human fucking condition right there  
TG: doesnt mean we have to like it   
TT: I thought you said earlier that if we are trapped in an inescapable fantasy, we should try our hardest to enjoy it while it lasts.  
TT: Knowing all the while that, when the dream ends, our fates will be out of our hands.   
TG: fuck i  
TG: i dont even know what im meant to do  
TG: how are we meant to cope with all this  
TG: rose  
TG: i wish i could talk to you face to face   
TT: Perhaps you can.   
TG: what   
TT: Welcome to LOLAR.   
TG: i was on lohac  
TG: i know i said that  
TG: when did that stop happening   
TT: I suspect the author feels sorry for our problems.  
TT: In an attempt to make it up to us, your wish has been granted.   
TG: in that case  
TG: i wish i was out of this fucking game  
TG: and everything was alright  
TG: ...  
TG: fuck   
TT: Some wishes cannot be granted.   
TG: worth a fucking try  
TG: never mind then  
TG: hey  
TG: so hi  
TG: rose   
TT: Hello.  
TT: Do you want to sit down?   
TG: sure  
TG: its pretty up here  
TG: hilltop overlooking the sea or whatever  
TG: fuck  
TG: that was a setting wasnt it  
TG: this is really happening  
TG: i dont want it to be  
TG: i just  
TG: fuck  
TG: i want to exist   
TT: We'll still exist.  
TT: Every time this story is read, we will exist again.  
TT: Our existence will repeat for years.  
TT: You could view it as a form of immortality.   
TG: i guess  
TG: but  
TG: what are we meant to do now

Rose: Take Dave's hand.

TT: We enjoy it while it lasts.


End file.
